Solone
by Gift of Evil
Summary: plot change. Ginny was adopted but no one but the family knows that. She lost her memory and is now getting it back. What will happen when everyone finds the truth of her past?
1. I

It all started 10 years ago when Molly and Arthur Weasley found the orphaned girl on the streets with almost no memory. They took her in and named her Virginia. She was considered "the daughter they never had." They didn't know in five years she'd be sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry breaking the Weasley chain of Griffindors.

Ginny woke up drenched in cold sweat and tears. She had a dream about her past. It was a vision of the day she had so desperately wanted to forget. They day that she saw her birth parents slaughtered before her very eyes. She was only 1 ½ at the time.

She looked out the window and saw that it was dawn. She quickly and quietly changed into some loose-fitting clothes. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out the sword she received from her classmate and friend, Pansy Parkinson, last Christmas. It bore the Parkinson family crest.

Walking down the many stairs to the living room, she headed outside. After stepping into the warm, end-of-summer air, she trained with the sword. She did this to hone her senses and add strength into her arm. She seems closer to nature when she does this. In what seemed like no time, the sun came up and she could smell Mrs. Weasley cooking pancakes in the kitchen. Sheathing the sword, she walked into the house.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!"

"Mornin', Mum."

"Oh, did you wake up early again, Ginny? You should stop doing that."

"I'm fine. It makes me feel better when I go outside and train. I feel complete, almost."

"Well, hurry up and eat breakfast and you may be able to get a shower before we have to catch the train." Ginny sat down and ate quickly. No one in the family could understand why she liked peanut butter and syrup on her pancakes instead of butter and syrup. They all thought it a bit odd. They didn't question her though.

After finishing up she rushed up the stairs. Luckily she was able to beat all her brothers, Harry, and Hermione there. She quickly locked the door. As she figured, a series of bangs came at the door.

"Ginny! Let us in!"

"Mum said I can take a shower! The pancakes are ready on the table!" That did the trick. Instantly 8 pairs of feet were thumping down the stairs. Everyone liked Molly Weasley's pancakes.

Stripping off her clothes she caught a glimpse in the mirror. Unlike the rest of the Weasleys, she had dark auburn hair and very dark eyes. One more difference separated her from them. On her stomach above the hip, a symbol inside a circle lay quiet. When she was angry or ready to fight it would start glowing. She then quickly hopped into the shower. After using Tea Tree Oil scented scrub, shampoo, and conditioner, she put them in a sack to put in her trunk. She then brushed her hair and wrapped a towel around herself.

Walking out of the bathroom she took her brush and bath set to her room. On the way the "Dream Team" came up and blocked her path. Ron saw the symbol on her stomach and quickly blocked it from view with his body telling them to hurry up and get their stuff. The entire family knew about but didn't want people to see it because too many questions would be asked-questions they didn't have answers to.

Ginny walked into the room. She found a pair of baggy pants and a tee that showed of her mid-drift. Putting the rest of her necessities in her school trunk she quickly braided her hair. She dragged it downstairs. She looked at her family, excluding Ron. She hugged them and then went to the fireplace. After screaming "Platform 9 ¾" she took off in a frenzy of flames.

Ginny gracefully stepped on the platform. Walking onto the train, she went to the very last compartment that was known only to her, Draco, Pansy, Lykeon and the Food Trolley Lady. She quickly placed her trunk in a space and sat on the seat. In a half-hour Draco, Pansy, and Lykeon joined her. Draco took the seat next to her while the other two sat across.

"Who should be the first group we pick on this year?" Draco asked. A year ahead of her he was in his 7th and final year.

"The Ravenclaw Princesses. I had a nightmare about brainwashing Pansy's brain last week. Scared me really badly." Ginny said.

"Seems scary. Ravenclaw Princesses, it is." Lykeon said and nuzzled Pansy's neck. Draco and Ginny rolled their eyes. "I'm glad we don't act like that." Ginny said. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He then leaned over and kissed her. She pushed him away as soon as Pansy and Lykeon started whooping. "Behave, Draco. At least while other people are present." Draco raised his eyebrows. "Then do you want to meet me in my room tonight?" "Not really. Unless you want to plan an attack the Ravenclaws." He mocked pouting.

"How'd they brainwash her?"

"They had her talking about the best place to get her hair done in muggle London. It was bad. They had her in hot pink clothes and, well, lets just say everything was pink except her hair."

"Pansy in pink?! I must protect her from those girls!" Lykeon as he positioned himself to block her body. Everyone laugh.

"Hey, that ball is coming up. They said to dress in renaissance attire. Should we?" Pansy asked.

Everyone wrinkled his or her nose.

"Those dresses have to be annoying. Not to mention the corset, the bodice, the undergarments, and that fact that half the dresses back then made your breasts look about thrice the actual size. No way."

"And what about the attire for men? It's so frilly. It's just wrong." Draco said.

"I've got an idea." Ginny said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"They wanted that period, but they never said what section or class. We can all go as gypsies."

"That would be cool." Pansy said.

They all started to discuss what they should wear.

A/N: Kinda short but will get longer, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot, Lykeon, and some character I'll have later on.


	2. II

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter, I don't.

A/N: I made a bunch of changes including the plot. Ginny's birth parents were killed when she was 1 ½. You'll find out what happened in the gap between then and when the Weasley's found her.

Ginny lay on her bed after the feast. She couldn't get to sleep. Dressing quickly and quietly, she went to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She pulled out the razor blade she had in her pocket. Slicing it across her ankle she wondered why she never felt the pain. Even when she first did it when she was 7. Did she perhaps have started when she was younger? In the time where she couldn't remember? She watched the blood trickle down her ankle and into the sink she was sitting on. She hated blood. She always had but she always seems to watcher her own drip. Blood. It was her weakness. She hated working in the infirmary because of it. There was usually blood. Most of the students are bleeding for one reason or another.

She put a simple healing charm on it and went back to her room. She lay down and fell asleep.

Ginny woke up in sweat and heavy breathing. The symbol on her stomach was burning. She looked around and found herself in the Hospital Wing. Draco, Pansy, Lykeon, Snape, and Madame Pompfry were staring at her.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked.

"What was what about?"

"You woke up everyone while you were sleeping. You screamed like your life depended on it. You cradled yourself in a ball like a scared child. Not only that but if Draco hadn't gone in, you would have burnt to death. Your powers went haywire and started a fire."

"I-I had a nightmare. That's all."

Ginny stepped out of the bed. Her symbol was still burning. She walked out and walked towards her room. Leaving the unconvinced people staring after her. She had in fact lied. It wasn't just a nightmare. She relived the moment when she had first received the symbol. Her house was burnt to ash, bodies, heads, and other parts were strewn across the ocean of blood her village had come. The pain of when she had the mark placed upon her skin was nearly unbearable. Now that it was burning she didn't know what to do.

She went to her room and looked for some balm. She put some on and got dressed. It was really amazing not one of her things actually burnt in the fire. It just gave off heat and smoke. She walked down to the Great Hall and took her space by Draco. People kept staring and pointing at her. She figured they heard about what happened. She ate her breakfast without catching the bait to engage in conversation with Draco, Pansy, and Lykeon. After finishing she got ready for the days classes.

Her teachers were genuinely shocked at how silent she was. She didn't make a sound from her mouth. Usually she was very outspoken. It was like that for the next week. When the teachers thought about it, they preferred her old self better. No matter how many times they had complained about her opinions, it made the classes interesting.

Draco began to worry. She wouldn't even talk to him. Or Pansy, or Lykeon. He even heard she skipped her Healing lessons with Madame Pompfry. When he asked her why she wanted to take them in the first place she said: "A part of me feels like I need to. Maybe to make something up that I don't know about."

He found Pansy and Lykeon. They decided they'd just confront her about it. They found her in her room brushing her hair with a dazed look in her eyes. She saw them in the mirror and her eyes hardened to their normal look.

"Ginny, tell us what's wrong. We can't help you if we don't know what's happening with you."

She stayed silent. They just stared at each other. Pansy, Lykeon, and Draco walked out of her room.

"Do you think she turned into a mute?" Pansy asked.

"It looks like it." Draco said.

"It seems possible." Lykeon said.

They all shook their heads knowing that isn't the problem. They went to see if Snape was still in with Dumbledore. The said the password(Pickled Lemon Drops) and went up. The door opened before they could knock. Snape, Dumbledore, Fudge, and Arthur Weasley just ended a meeting.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ginny. She won't say a thing. I don't think it was just a nightmare that she had last week. She won't even talk to us." Pansy supplied.

"Maybe she would tell us what it's about if we used a truth potion. Is that okay with you, Minister?" Snape asked.

"Yes. Let's go see if it works."

They met Snape in Ginny's room. She was staring out the window. Snape poured the potion into her mouth.

"Go ahead and try it." Snape said.

"Ginny, what did you dream about?" Lykeon asked.

She stared at him. She remained silent. Then she looked away.

"Ginny, what's my name?" Pansy asked.

Ginny looked at her with a bored stare. She turned towards the window and stood up. She walked out to her balcony. She closed her eyes.

__

If you think a truth potion will get anything out of me you're wrong.

Everyone looked around. She used telepathy.

"Why won't you tell us what happened in your dream?" Snape asked.

__

It's none of your business. My dreams belong to me alone. You have no right to know them.

"Ginny, just tell us something!" Lykeon said.

__

You're ultimately pathetic. There are more important things in the world then you. Some one has to die in order for another to live. Each day you live, another dies. You kill to survive. Why don't you just kill multiple people and let others live as well. It's your fate, your destiny. Whether you believe in it or not, fate is real and this is yours. You're a slave to life just like everyone else. Give up, and give in to the need to kill. A quote, from some one I once knew.

Everyone stared at her.

They then walked out of her room. It was unnerving about what she said. But what they didn't know that it was completely true. Death makes the world go round.

Ginny didn't attend dinner that night. Draco saw her sneaking into the Forbidden Forest as he went to take a walk outside. He followed her. She went deep into the forest. He wondered why centaurs hadn't come. He saw her stop and pick some flowers before continuing. Her followed her to a lake. She plucked off a petal one at a time and said a name then tossed it onto the lake. All of a sudden a bunch of spirits seemed to drift out of the petals. A lady with long, what he guessed was brown, hair walked up to her.

"My dear cousin. What is bothering you so much?"

"I don't know what to do. I'm afraid that they will come for me again. I don't know what will happen to the others here. For once I cannot offer council or advice."

"It is okay. If you go back you should be able to free yourself again. Just like the last time. And if you go back before they trace you, the people here won't die."

"I didn't like the way I escaped last time. It was terrible. They confused me so much."

"It's okay. Why don't you rest and let your Solone form come out."

"Okay, dear cousin."

Draco continued to watch and that's when he saw-

A/N: Cliffhanger! Oh well, hope you like it. Review please.

And a special thanx to my reviewers.

Eve Granger: Thanx! And congrats for being my first reviewer.

SlytherinsQueen: Thanx. Hope you enjoy

BloodRaider13: Thanx. I like SNAG fics too. 

Mystre: Thanx. Through the story I'll be dropping hints about the mark. Just wait. You'll find out eventually.

Dizzily-luving-tom: Thanx. Review again.


	3. III

Ginny walked into the classroom with Draco. She had gone back to normal and they now had some sort of assembly. A brunette man was on a stage with weapons behind him on the wall.  
  
"I am here to teach you how to use weapons. My goal is by the end of our session I'll have found a weapon the best suits each of you. First I'll start of with the rapier." He pulled a sword of the wall behind him.  
  
"This is pathetic. I'm outtie." Ginny whispered to Draco glad she was at the back. She turned and started to walk towards the door. She stopped when the guy called to her.  
  
"You there walking away! You dare walk away from a master of mortal weaponry?"  
  
"No. I dare walk away from an idiot. Any true master would have known that that is a claymore, not a rapier."  
  
"I was testing the students. Seeing who knows the even tiniest knowledge about it."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind a duel against me."  
  
"Of course not." He turned to the rest group. "This is and example of some one who is too sure of themselves. Those are the ones most likely to lost and die." By then she was already on the stage.  
  
"Quit yammerin' and pick your weapon."  
  
The man picked up a broadsword. Ginny went over and picked out a fighting stick. She stood five feet away. They bowed to each other. Her eyes remained on him the whole time while his went to the floor. Quicker than the eye could see she whipped her stick and struck him in the stomach.  
  
"The first lesson a person should learn in any form of combat is 'never take your eyes off your opponent.' It can prove fatal." Ginny said.  
  
The man went to swing the sword at her. As it came down she had struck the sword causing it to shatter and putting the end at his throat in one fluid movement.  
  
"Never attack in anger unless you mean to kill and can focus your anger. Don't leave yourself open so much. Your form was too forced, like you'd spent your time copying some one else's." She then walked out of the room.  
  
She bowed her head in acknowledgement to the astonished teachers in the doorway. She then proceeded to walk out.  
  
Short I know but I don't have enough time for something else. I'll try to put in a couple more chapter before I leave for vacation. I'll be gone from the 16th of July till the 30th or 31st of July. 


	4. IV

sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy along with writers block. I will be ending this story after a few more chapters and I will try and work on a sequel that I've been thinking about for a long time. if I write something that confuses you please tell me in your reviews so I can fix it. I lost the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I'm dirt broke, what does that tell you.

Memories 1

Ginny sat in the bathtub relaxing-at least she was. Her mind had wondered and she now recalled exactly why she left the village. Standing up she drained her bath water and let the water run down her body. After ringing out her hair she wrapped a towel around herself. She walked into her closet and put on some clothes.

Ginny walked down the hallway. She said the password to Draco's room. She looked around and saw that he wasn't there. She decided to wait for him. Ginny went over to his bed and laid down. She thought about the first time she had actually used a sword.

flashback

_Ginny stood poised ready to attack her opponent. He was a boy a couple years older than she. He wore a traditional robe bearing his family's crest. She wore a school skirt and a tank top. The blade was about a foot shorter than she was tall. Ginny saw his leg muscles contract. The next thing that happened was he came at her. She blocked his attack quickly and efficiently._

"Nice job, Ginny. How long do you think your luck is going to last?" The boy asked arrogantly.

"Long enough for me to win, Jaden. I'll see from the winner's stand." She replied with enough confidence to frighten a god.

"Too bad your such a dreamer. Here's a deal though, how 'bout I blow you a kiss from the winner's stand. I know you'll feel special.

"Get a hold of reality." Ginny dodged another attack as she spoke. "I have a better chance than you do and everyone knows it.."

In one fluid motion she dodged the third attack while pointing her sword's tip at his neck. His face was showing the shock and initial fear. He hadn't expected it. She looked into his face. Of all the people in the village, of every boy possible, her parents had to choose him. By the laws of the village she was "engaged" to him. The only way out of it is to find a husband in one of the other villages. The only problem was, she only was able to meet the people once every turn of the seasons.

flashback ends

Ginny came back to reality as she heard the door open. It was Dumbldore. He just walked in and then looked at her.

"Mr. Malfoy isn't here, I presume?"

"No, he isn't." Ginny replied.

"Well, if you see him, will you have him stop by my office. I have some urgent matters to discuss with him."

"Very well," she said plainly.

She heard Dumbldore walk out and drifted back to the past.

flashback

_Ginny walked down the hall. She was supposed to be in the meeting room "It's important for you to know what part you partake in this villages discussions," so her mom told her. She skipped out to have fun. It rained yesterday and she was going to play in the mud with some of the other village kids._

She quickly hid as she saw her father walking down the hall. After she was sure he'd left, Ginny quickly hurried to the secret exit. She knew she'd be scolded later, but it was worth it. Ginny arrived at the secret fort her and her friends had made. She came face to face with Jaden. Ginny smirked at him. Let the games begin.

flashback ends

She looked up as the door opened. Ginny smiled a rare smile as her beloved Draco entered the room.......

sorry it was so short. but I had to hurry. within the next few chapters you should be able to figure out who Ginny really is-at least her class in the village this chapter mentioned. umm.....R&R, and tell me what you think.


End file.
